dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Dantalion
Zack Dantalion is Gray Dantalion's reincarnated devil bishop and his adopted younger brother. He attends Domino Academy in Domino City as a middle school student. He is shown to be the smartest of all of Gray's peerage with a however he mainly uses his IQ for pranks and playing around rather than focusing and studying. Like all the other members of Gray Dantalion's peerage he is a middle class devil despite his young age and was even considered a natural prodigy as a servant. Appearance ZAck Dantalion is 13 years old with spiky blue hair with black outline, blue eyes, and he wears a double layered t-shirt with the longer one being blue and the second one yellow. He has white bandages wrapped around his hands, black and white track pants, and red and white gym shoes. Personality Hyperactive and excited, has a hard time paying attention but is a genius. He is able to outsmart both Ichiro and Aurora during their first rating game by setting up a series of traps. Zack is very impulsive and gets into fights caused by his strong emotions. He is very caring and overprotective of his peerage members. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. Zack, despite his intelligence is shown to be clueless at times not understanding refrences and repeatedly forgetting things but despite this, he is able to connect with other people's feelings and help them. Zack is also shown to be immature, causing others to believe he is younger than he actually is. History His biological parents would use him to sell drugs when he was young and abused him repeatedly.. Gray found the young boy crying one day because he lost the money his parents gave him to buy drugs because some thugs stole it from him. Gray took him to the Dantalion mansion after reincarnating him into his bishop and legally adopted him in the human world. Powers and Abilities Demonic Magic: Being a devil he is capable of demonic magic which is further enhanced by his bishop evil piece. He uses a wide range of different magic but has shown the ability to create Illusions that are far more realistic and stronger than Ichiro's during their first fight. * Zack also shows the ability to create balls of fire that he launched from his mouth to surprise his opponent. * Lightning Clones: Zack is capable of creating realistic like clones out of his demonic energy he can create hundreds in mere seconds and the clones are capable of physically damaging his opponents. Being made out of lightning the clones have a tendency to shock at time, which can catch opponents off guard or electrocute them. Dark Lightning: His strongest ability to create demonic lightning that, with enough charging up beforehand can be on par with Akeno's holy lightning. This type of lightning can be fatal to creatures of light like angels and fallen angel due to the power being demonic by nature. Hand-To-Hand Combat: Being trained by Gray, Zack possesses some prowess when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, being able to fight on par to the likes of Koneko, while not as skilled as her, he is better at dodging and deflecting his opponents with their body weight. Being naturally skinny and by using magic he slips out of choke-holds and grabs at time. However when forced to fight hand-to-hand he prefers feigns and attacking in blind spots or catching his opponents by surprise or off guard. Flight: Being a devil Zack Dantalion can fly. Equipment Yo-Yos: channel his dark lightning through his two yo-yos making them deadly weaponsCategory:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:TheLight889 Category:ShatteredRose23